


Iconic

by Howaboutlater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically just clichés, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Cas has a boyfriend, Dean is JEALOUS, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Truth or Dare, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howaboutlater/pseuds/Howaboutlater
Summary: Dean Winchester is afraid of coming out and that's why he doesn't break up with Lisa, even when her brother, Castiel, comes back from boarding school and starts at Lawrence High School. Meanwhile, Peter Kavinsky, also a new student, becomes even more popular than Dean and when Peter comes out as bi, Castiel and him start dating a couple days later. They become the most iconic couple at school and Dean is jealous as hell.NOT FINISHED YETInspired by destielprompts on instagram





	1. Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't know what I'm doing but at least I'm doing something. The chapters are going to be short now but will probably get longer.

Dean liked this. He really did. Watching a movie in the basement of Lisa’s house with her head on his chest was his idea of an ideal afternoon. So what if he’d seen the movie before, it was a chance to relax, so he’d take it.

Dean and Lisa had been dating for 7 months now, ever since Dean asked her out a week before the dance. At school, they were considered almost a power couple. It makes sense really, the quarterback and a cheerleader together. It’s a wonder they didn’t get together sooner. 

“Hey Lis” Dean whispered “I gotta go to work” 

He made a move to get up and felt her begrudgingly let him move her. He had to get to the garage to finish up this ’78 Mustang that he and Bobby were repairing. It was time consuming work but Dean really enjoyed it and it felt good to help Bobby out. He really only helped on week nights so that he still had time for football and obviously school.

He walked up the stairs in no rush at all, slowly taking every step as if he were in a daze. When he finally made it to the main floor, he took in how nice Lisa’s house was. The large ceilings had to be at least 20 feet high and, from the limited times he’d explored her house, there had been so many doors and hallways, he’d been surprised that Lisa didn’t get lost.

He made his way through the hallway to get to the kitchen, where they had their own personal chef. He stepped inside, intending to get some water, but stopped in his tracks when he saw someone that definitely wasn’t the chef.

The boy that stood in front of him was probably about 17, his age, and had blue eyes. Not a normal blue, but shockingly blue- prince charming blue, the kind of blue that you would only expect in paintings, not in eyes. And his hair. Messy tufts of dark brown hair stuck up in all directions but looked like it could be insanely soft regardless. He was tall too. Maybe just a little shorter than Dean. A Led Zeppelin shirt that might have been originally black, but, due to overuse, had turned grey and soft covered his shoulders. His sweatpants were loose and also looked excessively worn. Seriously… did this guy ever change out of his pyjamas.

“What?” The boy questioned, obviously irritated. Dean realized he’d been staring for quite a while and turned to the fridge.

“Um… nothing I-… sorry” Dean stuttered as a response. Still trying to pretend that he was looking for something in the fridge, Dean randomly grabbed orange juice. He closed the fridge and turned around to find that the boy was now sitting on top of the granite island and looking at him just as intently as Dean had been looking at him before.

“I’d usually ask who you are and what you are doing in my house, but due to the look on your face when you walked in, I’m guessing you’re the guy sleeping with my sister” the boy said, condescendingly.

“…sister?” Dean questioned. Had Lisa mentioned a brother? Ya… ya she had. A while ago she told him about her brother, Ca-… Ca-something, that went to boarding school. This was him Dean guessed.

“I’m… Dean” Dean said slowly, really slowly, maybe too slowly. 

“Ya and you’re drinking a whole carton of orange juice at 7:30 at night” the other boy said with a slight smirk and a head tilt.

Dean looked down to his hands in confusion, and ya, he’d forgotten about the orange juice. He quickly set it down and went to card his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

Thankfully, the other boy spoke before Dean could embarrass himself any further. 

“I’m Castiel” he said as he jumped off the counter and walked towards the door.

“Bye” Dean burst out.

Castiel turned around smirking, clearly amused, said “Goodbye Dean”, and walked out.

After the door closed behind Castiel, Dean could feel himself let out a breath. Castiel had been weird but enticing at the same time. Tomorrow he’d talk to Lisa about it at school. But now he had to get to the garage. God knows how late he was already.


	2. Introduce Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i wrote again. This has been written for a while but I was REALLY lazy. I know everyone says this but leave comments if u want. They are super fun to read

The blaring alarm clock always woke Dean up. The robotic sound making it nearly impossible to press snooze, but today he managed the impossible. He pressed snooze. But not only that, no, as if it couldn’t get any worse, Dean had accidentally turned off his alarm altogether. So, at 7:55, Sam came barging into Dean’s room.

He flung the door open so fast that it hit the wall behind it and made a sound that could wake up everyone in the house, everyone in the neighbourhood even. 

“Sammy…” Dean groaned as he rolled over and covered his head with a pillow.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Same yelled, throwing a pillow at Dean’s head, “We have to be at school in 15 minutes.”

15 minutes? Woah, that was like a cold bucket of water to wake Dean up. Faster than Sam could react, Dean hopped out from under his blanket and stripped of his shirt. He checked in his drawer and saw that there were no clean shirts left. 

He pushed past Sam, walking towards the laundry room where he hoped to God that there was a clean shirt. He would not be seen in one of Sam’s shirts again, not after last time. In his defence it was dark and you can’t see colours, like neon pink, in the dark. Shit, there was no clothes on top of the laundry machine. His last hope… he opened the dryer, thank GOD. Every single one of his shirts was in there. Maybe, while “cleaning his room”, he’d just picked them all up off the floor and thrown them in the basket instead of folding the clean ones. Yeah, that’s definitely what he did.

Dean grabbed an old faded Metallica shirt and headed to the bathroom. He didn’t have the energy to actually put effort so he only leaned into the bathroom just enough to see himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair and figured that was as good as it was going to get. He continued down the hallway, passing by his room to throw on his jeans. Sam was already downstairs by the door waiting for him by the time he made it down the stairs. He stuck a pop tart from the fridge in his mouth and motioned to Sam to go to the impala. Dean turned to put on his shoes and he didn’t even have to look to know that Sam had left because the door slammed a few seconds later. Ya, Sam was definitely pissed.

Sam always liked to stick to the rules. He said “There are rules for a reason”. So that’s why they had to get to school 20 minutes early every morning and he didn’t allow Dean to park in the teachers parking lot even though no one would really know. 

Dean wasn’t a rebel, per say, but he saw no point in sticking to the rules constantly. So what if he liked to shake the boat a little, it’s more fun anyways. The same goes for school, while Sam liked to stay up late studying, Dean would much rather study (or cram, as some people call it) in between periods. Sam, who was a freshman, was aiming for an Ivy league, while Dean wouldn’t have minded a state school. However, based on how junior year is going and how the university scouts have been coming to the football games, Dean might even do better than that. If the budget allows him to, of course. 

He has to assume that, even after his mom’s death, his dad wouldn’t be stupid enough to waste their college funds. But there are no guarantees, so Dean still worked at Bobby’s, just in case they need some emergency cash.

Dean opened the impala’s driver seat door and slid into the cool leather interior. Sam had some crappy music in so Dean quickly shut it off and put on the good stuff. Zepplin, duh. He revved the engine, which got an eye roll from Sam, and pulled out of the driveway. The drive to school wasn’t that long but they had no extra time that morning so Dean didn’t take it slow. 7 minutes later, they pulled into a student parking space, basically just a line of cars in between the side of the road and the forest on the lefthand side. He left just enough room for Sam to get out and shut off the engine with a satisfying click of the key turning.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the school with Sam, passing through the teachers parking lot (most empty Dean noticed smugly). They split up when they reached the doors.

“Sammy,” Dean said, getting Sam’s attention before he walked away, “I have football after school. Do you want to wait or are you gonna walk home?”

“I’ll walk,” Sam decided, then walked away.

———

Dean headed down the junior locker room hallway. Like usual, there were so many people that at this point he was just moving with everyone else because god forbid he have enough space to move, let alone walk. There were still so many people around, even though class started in… Dean checked his watch, 3 minutes. He managed to get to his locker and grab his stuff before making his way through the crowd once again to get to form room.

Even though they had only been in school for 4 weeks now, Dean felt that the “groups” in classes and the cafeteria were set in stone. Dean had seamlessly been accepted into the “jock” group in freshman year when he proved he could throw the ball just as well as the senior QB, so he didn’t have to worry about where to sit or anything stupid like that.

He walked into his form room with 2 minutes until the bell, nodded at Mr. Shurley, and took his usual seat next to Luke, the receiver on the football team. Luke wasn’t his favourite player on the team, in fact he was his least favourite, but they had to be friendly for the team’s sake. Benny was Dean’s favourite player on the team and best friend. Unfortunately, Benny wasn’t in Dean’s form, which was total bull because Dean’s class had two less people than any other class. So that meant Dean only saw Benny in English, where they sat next to each other, and biology, which the pre-assigned lab partners had them on opposite ends of the room.

The bell indicating that form had started forced Dean out of his thoughts. Mr. Shurley was at the front of the class, ready to make the daily announcements, like he did every day. But today those didn’t come. 

“Morning everyone. We have two new students today, Castiel Braeden and Peter Kavinsky” Mr. Shurley said, with a little too much energy, “Care to introduce yourselves guys.”

Dean’s head snapped up. Castiel, who was sitting at one of the empty desks. He knew that name. That was Lisa’s brother. The boarding school one that made Dean feel like an idiot with the orange juice thing. If Dean was being honest, Castiel looked just as good today as he did yesterday, maybe better. 

His hair was just as messy and soft looking but his outfit was somewhat more him. Like it almost seem to fit with Dean’s first impression of him. His black ripped jeans were cuffed at the bottom and might have been a little tighter than most guys would wear them, not that Dean noticed that sort of thing or anything. He also wore a red shirt with a jean jacket on top. Not many guys could pull that off, but Dean thought Castiel did pretty well, not like that mattered to Dean.

Castiel’s blue eyes still stood out though. Dean doubted that anything could bring the focus away from them. He wondered what Castiel would look like in a blue shirt? He tried to picture it but found himself stuck in the middle, at the point in his head where Castiel is taking off the red shirt and is about to put on the blue shirt so Dean gets to se- wait. What? No. Dean shook his head and refocused.

There’s another kid sitting next Castiel. Was his name Peter? Ya, Peter sat in the desk next Castiel. He also had the same sort of messy hair as Castiel but his was curly and something just wasn’t the same. He was slightly taler, more tan and had a couple freckles here and there. He was relatively attractive, Dean concluded, from a genuinely aesthetic perspective.

Castiel stood up at his desk and cleared his throat. 

“Ya I’m Castiel,” he said flatly in his surprisingly deep voice.

“And I’m Peter Kavinsky,” Peter said smiling charmingly, standing right next to Castiel. Dean could tell he was going to be well liked. He had that polite boy next door vibe that people seemed to like. Dean already saw a couple girls eyeing him, yup he was going to do just fine.

Castiel sat down without sharing anymore information about himself. Peter looked hesitant, but decided to follow and sit down beside him. Castiel swivelled his head as if he were surveying the class. His eyes then locked with Dean’s and he squinted and tilted his head, as if it would give him a better angle. Dean should have looked away, he knew that, but Castiel wasn’t looking away either so… he didn’t know what that meant. They kept staring at each other until Peter nudged Castiel’s shoulder, probably to ask him a question, and Castiel quickly turned away.

The bell startled almost everyone and soon enough there was a tidal wave of people heading out of the classroom and down the halls.

———

Dean’s next two classes before lunch went by painfully slowly. French had never been less interesting, it’s a wonder that Dean stayed awake.

He was headed to his locker when he heard “Head’s Up!” and instinctively ducked. He braced himself and stayed like that for a second or two before looking up. Turns out the balll was headed straight for the back of his head, probably a reflex test from Luke or something, but somebody had caught it… and with one hand. Dean spun around and comes face to face with a smirking Castiel.

“You’re welcome,” Castiel added, almost mockingly.

“Uh thanks I guess” Dean said. It sounded more like a question though. 

“You’re on the football team right?” Castiel questioned. 

Of course, Dean should have known that Castiel wasn’t different or worth his time. He was just another guy looking to get the most laughs out of a situation, nothing unique. And if that situation included bashing Dean and his football skill, then Castiel was just like any other douchebag jokester.

Castiel brought Dean out of his thoughts by innocently adding, “Do you think they’d let me try out even though it’s later in the season?”

Castiel wasn’t making a joke. He was actually interested. The coach would probably like to see Castiel try out even if its just for fun, but from what his one handed catch just a few seconds ago shows, he has a good chance of being on the team.

“Ya,” Dean said with a nod. “You can come with me to practice after school.”

Castiel said thanks and walked away towards the cafeteria. Right, it was lunch time. Dean opened his locker with a smile on his face for whatever reason , grabbed his wallet, and headed towards the caf.


	3. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Really short chapter but they will get longer. Comment if you want to see any specific tropes or situations because they might fit in to the story! Thanks

The next few periods after lunch went by really slowly. The teachers could not have talked slower, and the amount of homework was just unfair at this point.

But the end of the day finally came, and Dean headed to the locker room to get ready for football. He walked through the doors and saw Castiel already in there. 

He had already changed and was in the school gym uniform. Just a plain grey T-shirt with the logo across the chest and blue shorts. Castiel wouldn’t stand out because today, instead of wearing all of the equipment for a normal practice, most of the team would be wearing the same because the practice was focused on throwing and passing rather than tackling or anything physical.

“Do you have gear?” Dean asked Castiel as he walked up to him.

“Not on me today” he said. ”But its sweet of you to think of me” he added sarcastically.

He then turned and walked towards the door that lead to the field. Dean kinda couldn’t look away. Castiel was interesting to watch. 

Even when the door closed behind him, Dean was left staring at a paint-chipped locker room door for a second or two. 

————

Okay, Castiel was amazing. There was really no other way to say it. All Dean could do was watch him throw and catch the ball with scary accuracy. He was awestruck, and he wasn’t the only one. Bobby, the coach, was too. His mouth practically hit the floor when Castiel threw his first pass.

Castiel would be a good fit on the team. Most of the guys were pretty cool and already liked Cas based on his personality and skill. With the exception of the receiver, Luke, of course. He disliked anyone that was better than him or showed any threat to his illusion of power.

After practice, Bobby made an announcement. Castiel was on the team. There wasn’t really any doubt, but now it was official. That meant that he would also be coming to States in two weeks.

States was the highlight of football season. It a week straight of football, out of town, without supervisors (Bobby doesn’t care). The team also stayed in a hotel with a pool. Everyone was looking forward to it.

And now Castiel was coming too. 

That made Dean feel… something. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling.


	4. No Issue Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realizes that he's missed some vital info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow could I take longer. lmk about grammar mistakes... i know how bad grammar can kill a fic. I hope u like it and if u do comment what parts you want to see go forward and what parts i should leave behind.

Over the next week, Dean kept noticing Cas around everywhere. It wasn’t like Dean was pointedly looking for him… no, he just noted how he seemed to see Cas more than anyone else each day. That meant he also saw Peter a whole damn lot too. 

If Dean thought that him and Cas were “friends” based on their brief talks during practices… he didn’t know what that made Cas and Peter. Peter seemed to stick by Cas’ side like there was nowhere else to go. In Dean’s opinion, Peter should hang out with all the other people that want to be friends and a couple who want to be “more than friends”. Seriously, the guy had turned down four (nice looking, in Dean’s humble opinion) girls in three days. 

A small part of him kept telling him it’s because he’s jealous of Peter’s friendship with Cas. Cas is easy is have a conversation with, gets his humour, and is generally a cool person. But that’s probably why Peter likes him too. 

——

It’s just his luck that the next day, in biology, the teacher assigned new lab groups. This time, everyone was going to draw a number and that number was their group of two or three people for the entire next unit.

The hat started at Becky, she draws a 4, so she’s in group 4. The hat continued around with Dean not paying much attention until it reached him. He draws a 6. Nobody’s in group 6 yet. He looked around to see who hadn’t drawn yet… who could be in his group. He sees Cas, he hadn’t drawn a number yet. And, of course, Peter, sitting right next to him, hadn’t either. 

When the hat finally reached them, Cas drew a 4 and Dean had to hide his smile. They would be paired up working together for the next month. This was his chance to actually be friends with Cas. This was his in. 

But then, of course, Peter drew a 4 too. Dean now had to work to hide a grimace. This wasn’t going to work as well as he thought then.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” he thought to himself.

He slowly sauntered over to where Peter and Cas were sitting. They were fully engrossed in talking to each other so he stood there for a second or two before clearing his throat… maybe a little too loudly.

“Dean.” Cas said, startled. “You know Peter right?”

Dean hummed in confirmation, forced a smile, and said to Peter, “Hey man. Ready for this lab?”

Peter smiled (he did that a lot… too much in Dean’s opinion) and answered, “Ya! This is an awesome group.”

Dean’s forced smile became just that much harder to maintain. It was stupid. Peter was a great guy. He had done absolutely nothing to give Dean reason to dislike him… but Dean did. He knew it was stupid to think just because he met Cas in Lisa’s kitchen before Peter met Cas in class, Dean had the right to be better friends… but you can’t help what you think. 

Dean realized he’d been fake smiling for a little too long and shook himself out of it, only to notice Cas giving him a strange look. A look almost screaming, “Are you okay?” mixed with, “What’s wrong with you?” Dean sent him a small nervous smile and sat down across from both of them.

Was it weird to feel like a third wheel when the other two weren’t dating? Was a third wheel friend a thing? If it was… Dean was it. 

Cas and Peter kept having mini conversations between themselves. They were supposed to be designing an experiment. Dean wanted more than anything to tell them that and stop the conversation, but if he did that there was no chance of Cas being his friend in any foreseeable future. So it endured.

Dean watched Peter wink at Cas more than once, blow pencil shavings onto Cas’ work, even steal his pencil. If Dean didn’t know better he’d think Peter was flirting with Cas. It was a strange thing to see because despite all of Peter’s efforts, Cas never returned the actions. Sure he accepted them with a smirk and a side eye… but he didn’t reciprocate. 

That went on for the rest of the hour and by lunch, Dean was glad Bio had ended. Sure he liked spending time with Cas, but Peter and Cas… no thanks.

——

Dean grabbed his lunch tray and went to sit with Lisa and her friends. He hadn’t seen her much recently because of football and work, but she had cheerleading practice occasionally too, so it wasn’t all him. 

She was talking with her friends about something that had happened. Some gossip, or whatever. He tuned out and his eyes wandered to Castiel. Or the back of his head, more accurately. Of course Peter was right beside him. Actually, now that Dean looked closer… Peter was REALLY right beside him. Like pretty goddamn close. He couldn’t exactly see but there’s no way there was any space in between them. What?

He vaguely heard “…Castiel and…” from Lisa’s conversation and started listening again.

“Aren’t they cute?” Said one cheerleader and the rest of them seemed to agree.

“Aren’t who cute?” Dean asked.

The cheerleader motioned to Castiel and Peter, “Cas and Peter.”

Dean looked to Lisa for an explanation, but all she did was roll her eyes with a playful smile on her face. The look was one a sister gave when she didn’t want to talk about her brother’s love life. Dean’s eyebrows rose and he looked over at Cas. He quickly erased all shock from his expression and reverted to neutral, even if his thoughts were anything but neutral.

It all made sense. He didn’t want it to, but it did. He felt something in his stomach, and it wasn’t a nice feeling. Peter’s flirting in bio was just that, flirting. Cas didn’t respond at the time because it was just his boyfriend, woah boyfriend, being… cute? Dean didn’t see how it was cute but maybe Cas saw things differently. 

It was taking longer to process this than it should have. Dean admits that. Cas and Peter. Peter and Cas. Why does he feel like he missed his chance. His chance for friendship, that is.

He’s still looking over at their table when Lisa nudges him and asks, “You don’t have an issue with that, do you?”

Dean looks at her funny for a moment. An issue with what? How does she know he’s jealous… of their friendship? Oh, OH- He gets it. Southwest… two guys… he gets it.

“Nonono,” he says after a second, “ ‘Course not.”

Lisa backs off, still eyeing him suspiciously. “I don’t,” Dean says, calmer and more serious now, looking her in the eye. 

That seems to satisfy her and lunch proceeds as usual, except for a few extra glances at Cas intermittently.

——

Later that day, after fifth period, Dean walks Lisa to her next class. Might as well be a gentleman right? She grabs his arm and slings it over her shoulder and he doesn’t mind one bit. They walk down the hall and at one point Cas catches Dean’s eye. Surprise surprise, Peter’s with him at his locker. They are close together. Face to face. Peter’s whispering something to Cas, who is looking off into space but you can tell he’s listening by the hint of pink on his cheeks and a discrete smirk.

Dean’s eyes stay on them as Lisa and him approach them. Right as they walk by, Dean sees Peter lean in for a kiss. Dean’s still walking so he whips his head around to look over his shoulder. He stops dead in his tracks.

Cas has his hands on Peter’s waist, pulling him close, and Peter’s hands are splayed on Cas’ back. They are kissing. Like, actually kissing. Dean knows he should look away but can’t, it’s hypnotizing. The feeling in his stomach is back and he can’t shake it. 

After a couple seconds the kiss breaks and Cas opens his eyes and looks at Peter. His eyes then drift slightly to the left and land on Dean. People pass in between them, but their eye contact doesn’t break. It felt like a long time, but must have only been half a second, before Lisa pulled Dean away and Peter turned to see what Cas was staring at. Cas went back to smiling at Peter and Lisa yanked Dean’s arm.

She pulled him down to her level. “Dean…” She says warily.

“Lis,” he says softly. “No issues here,” he pauses, “I promise.”


End file.
